


Forever in Blue Jeans

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble123's Law and Order table. Prompt#5 - "Criminal"

He spray paints them on, I know he does. That's the only possible explanation. Christ, what those jeans must do to his cock and balls. Every step he takes, he must feel the pull and rub of the fabric. Stroking. Teasing. Bloody hell! He must walk around in a perpetual state of arousal. The whole package is just nestled there, cradled by an invisible palm. And his arse! Oh God, look at the sweet curve of his arse!

My hand would cup that arse so perfectly...

It's criminal, mate. Don't you know what those fucking jeans are doing to me?


End file.
